


The Right Word

by Cuirlfox369



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: (i guess), (sort of), Drabble, Introspection, M/M, just some thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuirlfox369/pseuds/Cuirlfox369
Summary: While working, Venomous considers his thoughts on Lord Boxman and tries to come to a better understanding of him.





	The Right Word

**Author's Note:**

> I caught up on OK KO! and this is the result of a plotless plot bunny that bothered me long enough. Not much to it, but it was nice practice. I went with Venomous POV just because I wanted to examine his thoughts a bit.
> 
> Forgive any mistakes, please. I'm only human.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!

Professor Venomous had a habit (bad or productive, he didn’t know) of letting his mind drift as he worked, especially when the work was time consuming. It gave him something to do while waiting for the results of minor experiment or two- in this instance, running a few theoretical tests to see how to best combine Boxman’s tech with the bio-chip in a manner that didn’t damage the chip itself (which was too valuable to risk).

His thoughts drifted from Fink to what he might cook for breakfast tomorrow, but one topic in particularly kept cropping up.

Boxman. The other man was an enigma.

And he shouldn’t be, Venomous mused. He really shouldn’t be.

But he was, and it made things… confusing.

No, that wasn’t the right word. Neither was “enigma” really. Boxman was simple and straightforward. He made money from building robots for other villains and spendt the rest of his time trying to destroy the heroes of Lakewood Plaza. That should have been the beginning and end of it.

It wasn’t.

Venomous remembered the visit he had conducted, out of courtesy, to end their business relationship. (Villain or not, he had a sense of decorum and did respect the previous use he had gotten out of Lord Boxman’s machines.) The pie gun that had been generated practically on the spot to defeat those pesky heroes was impressive. He could commend Boxman for his taste- after all not every villain truly understood the finesse of vanquishing heroes. The weapon had been exceptionally satisfying to use, so it was no wonder that- with the thrill of a minor victory- that he had praised Boxman’s work. (It had nothing to do with the other man had looked while firing it. Nothing at all.)

He hadn’t expected the emotional response and the hug Boxman replied with. Most villains put on a façade, rarely showing their true emotions and certainly never revealing anything like affection or vulnerability. Boxman had seemed to wear his heart on his sleeve- and not even in an insane, sporadic fashion like more chaotic villains. It was odd, but the evening had been entertaining and enough to solidify Boxman as a useful asset.

(Never mind that the hug lingered in his thoughts.)

After a few considerations, Venomous had concluded that Boxman wasn’t quite a villain, not like the rest of them were. He was who he was and, though his inventions were useful, it was best not to expect much from him. Point didn’t even care about the actions of Boxman, so why should Professor Venomous? He had pushed the odd inventor from his thoughts, canceled on more than a few meetings with him, and ultimately decided to leave the situation at that.

But Boxman was persistent, and eventually Venomous had to stop by. He even scheduled the meeting before a villain party in the hopes that it would be enough of an excuse to leave early. Of course, things did not go in his favor and Boxman became his plus one to the party. He had hoped that maybe Boxman would make it entertaining and different from the other parties, but instead he seemed to ruin everything. Venomous almost felt bad for him after all the other villains left, but that was before…

Before Boxman impressed him.

He didn’t care about parties or approval from other villains. He was Boxman- regardless of anything anyone else might say or do. The other villains had their groups, their tropes, but Boxman chose his own rules- for better or for worse. It was something inherently genuine about his dedication that Venomous knew he could rely on.

Yes, that was the right word. Though rarely a proper definition of a villain, Boxman was genuine in a way that cut to core of the situation. He was emotional and unpredictable, but he was reliable and dedicated with equal passion. He was simple, yet he wasn’t, all at once. Venomous was not surprised by many things, but Lord Boxman was suprising.

Venomous would swear that surprise was the reason he chose Boxman as a partner in this plan. He wasn’t watched by Point or any other heroes really. The kids across the street just defended their precious Plaza. No other villain or hero would be able to see what havoc they were about to unleash.

A part of him knew it went deeper than that.

Venomous had a habit (bad or otherwise) of finding things to enjoy when he should be focused on his goals. He didn’t lose focus, per se, but caring was a risky thing for a villain. He knew he treated Fink more like a daughter than a henchman, but he assured himself that it was for productive reasons. And if it was more than that, well, was he not permitted some small joys in life? (Well, if any otherworldly force or karma had a problem with it, it’s not as if he would change anything. He was a villain, after all.)

Despite Professor Venomous’s hesitation, Boxman was slowly falling into a similar category. This was a partnership towards a singular goal, but who was to say Venomous couldn’t enjoy this time with the strange villain? Perhaps it was a temporary predicament- maybe in a couple weeks he would come to his senses, but the longer he considered the option the worse it seemed.

He admired Boxman. Yes, that was the right word for now. Admire.

(Another word danced on the precipice of his mind, but he pushed it aside. It wasn’t time for that one. Not yet. Maybe never. He would reconsider it on another day.)


End file.
